


Sit Down John

by casstayinmyass



Category: 1776 (1972), 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thomas Is Sexy, john is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: John is dragged to a bar one night by his friend Ben, and there, he sees the English major he's helplessly fallen in love and lust for, Thomas.Cue: alcohol.





	

John Adams hated going out- he was always being dragged by his single friend, Ben Franklin, who was ridiculously reliable with the ladies. Seriously, it was embarrassing to even be around- for a nerdy guy like Ben, women practically threw themselves at the senior student when he walked into a bar.

"You girls must have heard of the great Benjamin Franklin?" the tall philosophy major asked two history majors who were fawning over him, "The one who invented the stove? Well, I'm named after him, and though it's too late for me to invent such a thing, I would certainly like to light your stove."

He was charming, John would give him that.

"Good God, Franklin, can't you keep it in your pants for one night?" John sulked, gulping down another half-glass of beer.

"I can't help it John, it just wants out," Ben winked, waving at the girls as they scampered off, and John made a repulsed look. Suddenly, a friend of Franklin's and the single most annoying student at U of P, popped his head in between them.

"Now now, Johnny- that's your third tonight! Remember to drink responsib-lee!" Richard Henry Lee was admitted into this uni solely because he came from the most important family in Virginia- a handy family to have behind you, when you score that abysmally low on the SATs.

John glared, taking a defiant sip of his drink. "Alright, who invited the idiot?"

"I did," Ben smiled, patting Richard on the shoulder, "He serves as both of our consciences."

"The day I need morality lessons from Here a Lee, There a Lee, will be the day I hang myself!"

"Oh, you get dramatic when you have too much to drink," Ben waved off as Lee skipped off to bother the rest of the student population.

"I've had little to nothing, Ben," John snapped back.

"Oh, good then. Bartender? More shots!"

John sighed, wishing he was at home working on his damn debate paper. If he could only convince the faculty his challenges were sound, he would have so much more to work with, but nobody was willing to disprove an age old theory from their dusty old books. Damn useless professors, piddling and twiddling while John did all the work...

"Drink up John. You're thinking too much again," Ben said, nudging his arm with a shot. John was about to not-so-courteously abstain in favour of another beer, when he suddenly caught sight of someone in a booth across the bar.

"Oh, good God!" John gasped, eyes widening, then tipped back not one, but three shots of tequila, salt be damned.

"Three shots, this must be an emergency," Ben nodded, bottoming up on his own with a pinky out. "Hm. Okay, what is it?"

"He's here," John hissed, "He probably saw me, oh, dear god, dear god..."

"Who?"

"Thomas Jefferson," John bit, shielding his face with one hand as the attractive English major's gaze swept the room.

"Oh. Oh, yes! He's dressed very well tonight John, shame you won't turn and admire him."

"I have been admiring him," John murmured nervously, "Way too much to be considered friendly."

"I know you're head over heels in love and you burn for the man, John, but at least be polite and say hello."

"Hello?! Are you out of your mind, Franklin?! He'll take one look at me, scoff, and go back to that..." he gestured over with a flapping hand, "beautiful _blonde_ he has draping herself over him."

"She certainly is beautiful... much more so than yourself."

"Thank you, Benjamin."

"Anytime, John. Anyway, Thomas doesn't even look the slightest bit interested in her! He looks uncomfortable, at best."

"He probably just realized he forgot to buy condoms," John deadpanned.

"Well, I run an under the counter condom business, let him know if you do find it within yourself to talk to him."

John scowled at his friend, shaking his head. "Why am I not fucking surprised?"

"Come on, have some more. You need to loosen up, and live life to the fullest."

"Oh, fuck off."

"Remove the pole from your ass, John," Ben told him, then leaned in with a dirty grin. "So you can make room for other things."

" _Excuse_ me?!" But, as he turned to stare back at Thomas, John was overcome with such a pulling, yanking feeling that he couldn't not do something about it. "Very well," the pre-law student rose, and marched right over... to the bar. "Double whiskey, will you?" he muttered, eyes downcast. Sneaking a peek back, he noticed Thomas had gone, and so had the blonde.

Well, perfect. They would have a wonderful night of wonderful sex while John was stuck with nothing but his inexcusably limited spank bank. He picked up his drink, grabbing Franklin another strawberry margarita on the way with a scowl, and just as he was walking back to their table, he ran into something large and hard.

"Ahh," John squeaked, realizing he had just come face to chest with Jefferson... and spilled alcohol on his expensive clothing.

"It wouldn't be an evening at this bar if someone didn't spill their drink or some unmentionable on me," the tall young man signed, looking utterly done with life, and John couldn't help but snort his agreement.

"The worst place, am I right?"

"Spot on, I wish I were home in my bed."

"So do I." John's eyes widened. "Ah... not... I meant... I wish we were in... my bed... _I!_ I was in my bed!"

Thomas seemed to quirk an eyebrow and smirk a little... then he crossed his arms. "Aren't you going to apologize for spilling your drink on me?"

John once again was sent into a frenzy, using the first thing he could find to wipe his fellow student off- which was his own sleeve, evidently. Ohhh, he was touching his chest, it was terribly muscular, and Thomas was staring at him with those pretty, deep brown eyes... "I'm... sorry, I'm not usually this, er... tongue tied."

"Oh, I know. I have social politics with you and Professor Hancock."

"Ah," John swallowed, "So, you've noticed me."

"How could I not, you talk more than Mr. Hancock does."

John looked down. "Fair. Though he does contribute some interesting banter now and then, once I get going." This caused the two to chuckle, and John finally set down the spilled drink glass, swishing the margarita around awkwardly. "Well... shouldn't you be getting back to your girlfriend?"

"What... girlfriend?"

"Oh, excuse me- friend with benefits." Thomas still looked confused, so John rolled his eyes. "Pretty first year girl? Southern accent, blonde hair, pink dress that hugs her... form?"

"Martha," Thomas nodded slowly, "Well, she would certainly make quite the girlfriend, wouldn't she?" John could do nothing except nod, trying to hide his flash of irritation and jealousy, then Thomas went on. "Too bad she's been dating Abigail for the past six months." John clutched at his chest in shock, and Thomas smiled. "For a smart man, John, you're not very observant."

"M-My mistake."

"Yes, well... shouldn't you be getting back to your friend, then?"

John turned around to see Franklin seducing a pre-med girl, her practically in his lap. "How _does_ he do it?"

"What, get someone in his lap? Simple law of physics, really-"

John gave Thomas a look. "You know what I mean, Jefferson."

"Some have charm, some just don't," Thomas shrugged, then shuddered. "For example, I don't. I would much rather be back in my dorm room, playing my violin. I disturb my roommate to no end, but I can't quite bring myself to give a flying fuck."

John stifled a laugh, and gave him a curious look. "If you love the violin so much, why didn't you audition for the music program?"

"My father," and "Your father," they both said at the same time, and John nodded bitterly. "Thankfully, my chosen area of study is not all too controversial, but I know all too well the results of fathers forcing sons to live the lives they never had the balls to."

"It's not all bad," Thomas assured, "I do love to write as well."

"You do so incredibly well," John was quick to point out, "Orally, you may as well be mute, but in written work? I've sneaked a glance at your page a few times."

"Mmm, has the great John Adams cheating off of my work?" Thomas teased, and John tensed, huffing.

"Never!!"

"Relax, I'm only joking," Thomas murmured, and silence befell them.

"Well, better not let this go to waste too," John finally sighed, downing Franklin's margarita in one gulp, and Thomas smiled at him again.

"I hope you haven't got classes tomorrow morning."

John shook his head no, suddenly very woozy. _How much booze went into margaritas?_ When he looked back into Thomas' eyes, he thought he almost saw a flash of something that seemed like interest, but passed it off as the damned alcohol.

"Dear Thomas," John suddenly said, finding his speech suddenly infuriatingly slurred.

"Dear John?" Thomas went on.

"Hm? What is it?"

"You just addressed me," Thomas looked amused, steadying the smaller student.

"I caressed you? Good God, I apologize, I can't ever seem to hold my liquor..."

Thomas continued to smirk, and led John to the booth. "You're still caressing me," he whispered playfully, and John snatched his hand away from Thomas' cheek as if he had been burned.

"Good God, put me in a straight jacket!"

"I'd rather put you in some handcuffs," Thomas murmured, and John's eyes popped.

"P-pardon?"

"Or a gag, that might be beneficial to shut you up."

By now, John couldn't tell if he was being messed with or not, so he could only sit and observe. But when Thomas pulled John's leg over him so that he was sitting on his lap, it became less and less of a joke.

"In case you were wondering before..." Thomas breathed, "This is how you do it."

John brushed his lips forward, because of course it was he who made the first move, and a deep blush suddenly appeared on Thomas' cheeks.

"Is that so?" John mumbled in a low drawl, staring down at Thomas' red, parted lips and gaining a peculiar amount of confidence from them, "I think we can do better than this." He nudged his hips down a little, and Thomas turned even redder, clutching John closer to him and leaning down for another kiss as an auburn curl fell into his face. 

Just as the two were getting cozy in the privacy of the warm booth, a piercing voice interrupted them.

"REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION, AND ENJOY YOUR NIGHT ROMANTIC-LEE!"

_"GOOD GOD!"_


End file.
